helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takemura Miu
|image = Takemuramiu2019.jpg |caption = Takemura Miu, 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2012-2019 |agency = (2014-2016), Honey Yell Promotion (2018-2019) |label = (2014-2016) |generation = 21st Generation |join = May 4, 2014 |left = March 24, 2016 |days = 1 Year, 10 Months, 21 Days |acts = Mon Soleil 415, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Rizm☆Attention |twitter = }} Takemura Miu (竹村未羽) is a Japanese pop singer as a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on May 4, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event and withdrew on March 24, 2016. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local idol group Mon Soleil 415 under the name Kanda Miu (神田みう). After graduating from Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she joined the idol group Rizm☆Attention under Honey Yell Promotion at the end of 2018. On July 9, 2019, it was announced that she had graduated from the group. Biography Early Life Takemura Miu was born on April 28, 2001 in Gifu, Japan. 2012-2013 In 2012, she joined the idol group Mon Soleil 415 under the name Kanda Miu. On June 30, 2013 she participated in her last live as a member of Mon Soleil 415 and graduated from the group a day later on July 1, 2013. 2014 On May 4, Takemura was officially introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ alongside Aikawa Maho and Saito Kana. On June 11, an introduction video of Takemura was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. 2015 From October 17 to November 28, Takemura participated in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ as part of the opening act. 2016 On March 24, it was announced that Takemura had ended her Hello Pro Kenshuusei training. In June, she began training with Legend Artist Promotion in hopes of becoming a singer. 2018 On December 25, Takemura joined the indie idol group Rizm☆Attention which debuted on February 9. 2019 On July 9, it was announced that Takemura, along with three other members, had graduated from Rizm☆Attention. Personal Life Education= When Takemura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first middle school student. As of April 2019, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Takemura Miu: *'Myuu' (みゅー): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takemura Miu (竹村未羽) *'Nickname:' Myuu (みゅー) *'Date of Birth:' *'Birthplace:' Gifu, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac': Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Snake *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-05-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2016-03-24: Left *'Rizm☆Attention Color:' Red *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014–2016) *'Other groups:' **Mon Soleil 415 (2012–2013) **Rizm☆Attention (2018–2019) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Snapping my fingers *'Hobbies:' Eating! Sleeping! Playing! *'Motto:' "Ashita wa Ashita no Kaze ga Fuku" (明日は明日の風が吹く; The winds of tomorrow will blow tomorrow) *'Favorite Color:' Black, Pink, Red *'Favorite Sport:' Basketball *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Help me!! *'Looks up to:' Oda Sakura Discography Featured In Singles ;Mon Soliel 415 *2013.05.03 Koi Rhythm☆Attention * 2019.02.09 LikeLikeLove Albums ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2015.02.18 ① Let's say "Hello!" Trivia *Her dream is to become an actress who does both drama and stage plays. *She was the third Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a non-H!P idol group. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Onoda Saori. *Her favorite music genre is hip hop. See Also *Gallery:Takemura Miu *List:Takemura Miu Concert & Event Appearances External Links *Official Twitter (private) *Official Profile (archived) *Mon Soleil 415 blog (inactive) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015, Tour blog es:Takemura Miu Category:Taurus Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:April Births Category:2001 Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Gifu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Former local idols Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:2016 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Snake Category:Takemura Miu